Holding the Melody to my Heart
by angelwingsonmyback21
Summary: A new life for Dean Winchester involves a new city and a new school, he hopes for a better life and to make better friends than the ones he had back in Kansas. He did not expect to meet a beautiful teenage boy named Castiel who through laughter, tears and music would become the love of his life.


Holding the Melody to my Heart

 _Chapter One_

 _(Dean)_

Nervous. Excited. Impatient. Ecstatic. Ill. Frightened. Believe it or not these are all the emotions I'm feeling at the thought of starting my new school. My family and I have just moved from Kansas to Ohio as a result of a work transfer in my dad's office. It didn't really bother me because I didn't really have any friends in Kansas to leave behind anyway, as soon as I came out as gay two years previous all my so called "friends" ditched me and forced me to quit the basketball team. Screw those assholes. I was happy enough with myself and my sexuality that I didn't even care that people started excluding me; it was their problem, not mine. Besides I had my family who all accepted me the way I was and that's all I really needed.

My mum, Mary Winchester; the sweetest woman Kansas or maybe even America has ever known. Puts everybody else before herself, greets with open arms and always has a smile on her face. 18 years old and she still holds my face and cherishes me like I'm still her baby boy.

My dad, John Winchester; the most selfless man I have ever known. While he does act all tough and hard he still cries every time he watches _It's A Wonderful Life_ when he thinks none of us can see him. The man has always been my idol and would die for his family.

And finally, my little brother and best friend, Sam Winchester. Since the day he was born Sammy has been the best thing in my life, I would do anything for the kid. Ten years old and he is already smarter than me, the kid has a bright future and we all know it. Hell, he's probably going to end up taller than me too! I can't even begin to describe how much I love the kid.

On the first day at our new school Sammy and I get up, eat breakfast, kiss our parents goodbye and head out the front door. I got my driver's license when I was 17 and on my 18th birthday my dad gave me his old Chevy Impala….I may or may not have cried. It's the best car in the world, she's so beautiful and drives so smooth you would think she was flying. I jump in the driver's seat with Sammy beside me in the passenger's seat, his feet still dangling over the edge not yet able to touch the floor.

As we drive I stick on a bit of ACDC to drown out the sound of my heart beating. _Is this excitement or nerves? What if this school is as homophobic as the last one? Am I destined to be a loner forever?_

"Dean?" Sam's voice ends my inner monologue as I turn round to look into his big puppy dog eyes.

"What's wrong buddy?" I ask with a tinge of worry and curiosity, looking at him while I frequently glance to the road.

"What if…what if the other kids at this school don't like me?" he asks as he nervously twists his hands avoiding eye contact with me. That image would break anyone's heart. Sammy didn't have the same problem as me in the last school, the kid is loved by all he comes in contact with so I couldn't really understand his worry.

"Sammy look at me." I wait till his big teary eyes look into mine then I continue. "You're going to rock it in this new school, I bet you within a day you'll have people lining up to be your friend! And within a week you'll have the best friend you've ever had! I can feel it kid, you have nothing to worry about. Trust me, alright?"

He begins to smile his goofy smile full of childish teeth again and replies, "Alright Dean. I trust you."

"And if anyone even so much as looks at you wrong, you send that son of a bitch straight over to the other side of the school to meet me and we'll have a little chat about how nobody picks on my younger brother!" I demand whilst I make a fist with my right hand and shake it wildly at Sam for emphasis. This sends him into a fit of giggles.

"Alright alright I will Dean, thank you!" He finally gets out.

We spend the rest of the short journey discussing what we think our teachers might be like and joking about what pranks we could pull on them if they mess with us. We finally pull into the school and witness a swarm of a thousand students running off in all directions to their classes. I feel nervous again. But I can't show it in fear that it might worry Sammy, so I gulp down my anxiety and turn to look at the wide eyed frightened kid beside me.

"You ready to show this town what the Winchesters are made of?" I say with a smirk on my face.

Sam takes in a shaky breath, closes his eyes for a moment then opens them with a new burst of confidence. He looks at me and gives a strong nod.

"Let's do this."

* * *

After I've left Sam off at the junior part of the school I quickly jog over to my side of the school so as not to be late. I pick up a map and a timetable from the secretary in reception who directs me towards my first class, Maths. I've always been good at math, my mum sometimes uses me as her own personal calculator whenever she's working through house bills or the grocery list.

I walk into class just as the bell goes and survey the classroom to find the safest seat, after some quick deliberation I have decided upon a vacant seat beside a girl with bright red wavy hair sitting two rows from the back. My hopes of slipping into the seat quietly and unnoticed fail completely when the redhead immediately turns round with a bright smile on her face and words already flying out of her mouth.

"Hi! I'm Anna Novak, you must be the new kid they were telling us about. It's really nice to meet you! I hope you're good at maths cause I kinda suck at it so if you suck as well then I guess we're both screwed, I don't even known why I picked this subject in the first place. My heart lies with art, mainly photography whilst my twin is more into music. You should hear him, he's amazing! And he's gay, just like you."

I suppose my first words to Anna probably shouldn't have been, "How the hell did you know that?!" said in a hushed but rushed manner. That's impossible. I'm not your typical type of gay, to anyone who didn't know me I would just look like an average jock. There's no way she could know.

Anna gives a slight smile and shrugs, saying, "It's kind of a talent. Like my brother is gay and our best friend Charlie is also gay, so maybe I've just developed a gay-meter!" She glances at me and whispers, "Are you not out yet or do you not want people to know or something?"

I'm still looking at her, mouth lying open in shock but I quickly shake myself and give a nervous laugh, replying with "No I am out and I don't mind people knowing. It's just I was nervous because the people in my last school weren't exactly peace and gay lovers."

Upon hearing this she beams at me. "Oh then that's nothing to worry about! Despite some of the flaws of this school, it's really accepting to gays, bisexuals, transsexuals and all. You can relax now….."

She stretches the word out and looks to me questioningly. It takes me a few seconds to realise she needs me to fill in my name. _Come one Winchester, your first possible friend here and you're already acting like a douche in front of her. Pull yourself together._ "DEAN!" I finally shout, "My name is Dean Winchester."

We both smile at each other as the teacher enters and begins the lesson. I think I may actually like it here.

* * *

As Anna and I walk out of the Maths room she begins to explain the layout of the school to me as we walk down the busy corridor to our next class.

"…so the corridor down here and to the right is mechanics and the art rooms, where we both are next. Then to the left is the music rooms where no doubt you'll probably find our Cassie right now, composing away." She tells me as we walk side by side.

"Cassie?" I question curiously as my eyes take in the new people around me.

"Yeah my twin brother I was telling you about, Castiel. He's amazing at music, he often composes his own songs but me and Charlie are probably the only ones who ever hear them because despite his talent he's still really shy."

This Castiel person sounds pretty interesting. Just as I'm about to ask another question about him, Anna begins to bounce up and down on the balls of her feet beside me waving her hands frantically in the air.

"There he is Dean! You have to meet him. Castiel! CASTIEL!" She waves with a massive bubbly smile on her face to grab his attention.

As I turn to discover the receiver of Anna's screaming, I look into the face of the most beautiful person I have ever seen. Black raven hair untamed and sticking up in numerous directions, a perfect complexion with full pink gorgeous lips slightly parted and bright piercing blue eyes which are absolutely stunning and looking right into my green ones.


End file.
